In a typical browsing environment on a computer, information objects, such as media content are represented in lists where a user can select an object or item from the list. The data in the list may be arranged and rearranged by time data information associated with each object.
However, the amount of information that can be represented in such a list structure is limited and the user may easily loose the overview during navigation.
It has, furthermore, been disclosed to arrange data in a structure of concentric circles by C. Daassi, M. Dumas, et al., “Visual exploration of temporal object databases”, Proceedings of BDA'00, 24-27 Oct. 2000, Blois, France, pp. 159-178. Data are arranged in the periods according to e.g. time data and a circle is associated with each period. Thus, when navigating in a large data space arranged in a high number of periods, the number of circles is high too, and may increase the possible number of circles to be displayed in one screen picture. Therefore, a time slider is provided so as to select which time periods are to be displayed on the screen. Hereby, e.g. 5 circles corresponding to 5 periods of time may be shown at a time.
In this way concurrent navigation in all periods is limited by the limited screen picture and navigation in other periods than the displayed requires shift of the period display view with the time slider whereby the user easily looses the overview of the navigation and the relation between periods.